


Little Darling, It Feels Like Years Since it's Been Here

by onlythebestfandoms



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, One Shot, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythebestfandoms/pseuds/onlythebestfandoms
Summary: With each year that passes, one thing always remains the same.





	Little Darling, It Feels Like Years Since it's Been Here

**Author's Note:**

> Easily the shortest thing I've ever written/will write but I like it. A fic done for the SLC Discord. Come by and say hi!

Laura giggled quietly as she stirred her third helping of sugar into her travel Tardis mug, the steam from her coffee rising as she did. Tapping the spoon twice on edge of the cup with a quiet clank, she smiled harder when another disgruntled grumble sounded from behind her, but she chose to ignore it.

“So, I’ll be home around seven,” she said, taking a sip of the sweetened caffeine as she turned. “Do you want to grab dinner then or wait until I get here to make something?”

Another groan echoed and Laura couldn’t help but smile harder. Shaking her head, she walked forward, moving across the kitchen and stopping in front of the opposite counter.

“You’re never going to be a morning person, are. you?” she asked, stepping between her girlfriend’s legs and gazing up at the woman who’d stolen her heart two years ago, disheveled and only half awake.

“Mmm,” Carmilla murmured, using one balled-up fist to rub across her eyes and pouting even harder.

Laura laughed once more before turning to move away and head off to work. But she stopped short when she felt Carmilla’s legs wrap around her tighter, keeping her in place. Curiously looking back, she saw the epic pout still pulling at her girlfriend’s lips but those amazing dark eyes of hers had softened, a sight that only Laura ever got to see. She smiled harder and with one final shake of her head, leaned in and pressed a long, slow kiss to Carmilla’s mouth.

“I’ll see you at seven,” she said, leaving one last peck before pulling away.

* * *

“Carm, please, can you just pick up the dry cleaning?” Laura sighed as she finished packing up her laptop, her movements frantic and clumsy as her interview for the senior staff writing position the next day was already getting to her. “It’s right by your office and it’ll be way easier for you to grab it on your way home than it will be for me to fight traffic later on.”

“Mmm,” was the only response she received and she rolled her eyes even as she felt her mouth pull into an unstoppable grin.

Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, she turned, taking in the sight of her fiancé sitting on the counter, her tight tank top splattered with the bit of ivory paint they’d used to decorate Laura’s office with just six months earlier.

“Carm?” she tried again. “I need your help today.”

Carmilla finally glanced up, her eyes barely open when they met Laura’s, but she saw the affection there, plain as day, impossible to miss. The older girl nodded once but didn’t say anything more.

“Thank you,” Laura said as she moved across the space. She leaned between Carmilla’s legs, leaving a quick kiss against her lips in her haste to get to the office.

But as she turned away to go she found herself trapped between Carmilla’s thighs, her legs holding Laura in place. Giggling once, she looked back up at her fiancé, and leaned forward for one more kiss, letting it last a few seconds longer than the first.

“I’ll see you tonight,” she said, pecking her once again before leaving.

* * *

“So LaF and Perry will be here at eight and then we’ll head to the movies. We’re seeing that new Emma Watson rom-com.”

The irritated groan behind her was louder than normal and Laura guessed it was due to the fact that her wife would’ve much rather seen the incredibly gory slasher that she and Kirsch had been eyeing for the last month since it was announced.

_ She’ll live, _ she thought with a smile as she finished gathering her things for the staff meeting she had later and turned. Carmilla was already staring back at her, eyelids heavy, brow furrowed, hair askew.

“And after that, we’re going to go grab cake and coffee at the new bakery just down the street from the theater,” she explained as she slowly approached, moving to stand between Carmilla’s legs where she sat perched on the counter.

“Mmm.”

“And after that,” she said, leaning in with a teasing smile, going up on her tiptoes and letting her lips gently brush against Carmilla’s as she continued. “We’ll come back here and I will… reward you for sitting through it all without complaint.”

“Mmm?”

Laura giggled once when Carmilla’s eyebrow arched just so, the right side of her mouth just barely curving up.

“Mm hmm,” she agreed before pressing their lips together. She smiled harder into the kiss when she felt Carmilla’s thighs tighten around her waist.

* * *

Laura rolled over, the blankets twisting around her legs as she reached across the bed. Her hand shifted around the sheets, groping and searching, but she was alone.

Groaning, she let her eyes flutter open, the light from the sun just barely filtering through the heavy gray curtains Carmilla had insisted upon and confirming that her wife was, in fact, missing. She turned back and reached for her phone, her eyes widening a little bit when she saw it was just after nine.

“On a Saturday,” she grumbled.

_ And no Carmilla,  _

She pushed the blankets back and slowly hauled herself from the bed, stumbling a little as she moved out of their bedroom and down the hall, the smell of coffee, bacon, and cinnamon invading her senses and getting stronger with each step. Rounding the corner into the kitchen, she rubbed at her eyes, the sight in front of her one she’d never seen before.

“Carm?” she rasped.

There her wife sat in her normal spot atop the counter, sipping from her normal oversized coffee mug, those thick black-framed eyeglasses she’d gotten last year already perched on her nose, but slowly sliding down. Next to her on the counter sat one plate of bacon and another of French toast, syrup already out and open.

“What is this?” Laura asked with a smile as she slowly made her way across the kitchen, her eyes never leaving Carmilla’s.

But Carmilla simply shrugged and took another sip of her coffee.

Laura laughed quietly as she stepped between Carmilla’s legs, letting her hands rest atop her thighs, fingers playing with the frayed edges of her gray sleep shorts. She reached up, pushing Carmilla’s glasses back onto her face before she leaned in, softly kissing her for the first time that morning.

“You made me breakfast,” she giggled against her lips as she pulled away.

“Mmm,” Carmilla mumbled before leaning in and kissing her soundly once more, wrapping her legs around Laura’s hips to keep her from escaping.

And Laura could only smile harder and lean into her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks.


End file.
